One Star Above
by Nimbus01
Summary: A short, holiday-themed tale. When disaster strikes a traveling herd. two very different children are forced to work together to overcome their troubles, in a story of compassion, friendship, and family.


**Hello, Everyone! Recently I challenged myself to write a short Land Before Time story with a Christmas spin on it in two days. While it's not my most polished work, probably due to the time constraint, I'd like to share it with you now. Please note that while some themes within this story carry over from the traditional Christian Christmas story, I'm not trying to push any religion over another. This is simply how I made the holiday that my family celebrates fit within this setting. Enjoy!**

 **Flat-Face: Ugrunaaluk**

 **Cryo: Cryolophosaurus**

 _One Star Above_

Laak watched the red-crested snout disappear below a snow dune, somewhere behind the tail end of his herd. He knew what it was. Somewhere between here and their last water stop, they'd picked up a pack of Cryos, and from their behavior, they weren't following just out of curiosity. They were a hunting party.

He made note of the creature's location, comparing it to the last time he'd spotted it. They were coming closer to the herd, and getting better at hiding, but they clearly weren't making their best effort to stay hidden. Maybe they were just bad at hunting, or, more likely, they knew the Flat-Faces had nowhere to run out here in the middle of a frozen tundra. Laak shivered, watching the hot air from his nostrils form into wisps of white steam.

The problems didn't stop at the Sharpteeth, however. In fact, they were the least of their problems. In a worst case scenario, they might take one or two of them- unacceptable losses, but nothing compared to their biggest threat. Unlike the Cryos, this one made no attempt whatsoever to hide itself, taking the form of billowing white clouds moving in from ahead. Snow. Probably a blizzard. They needed shelter, and soon, or many more of them would die. He looked down at his son, Uam, bouncing along in a carefree manner by his feet. So far he'd managed to keep the herd perfectly safe. His son would see death soon enough, those who traveled in herds always did by his age; he did not want him to know it today.

…

"I don't understand, Dad. Why are we doing this?"

Acris winced, picking absently at his teeth with his claws as his Bren, his daughter, posed the question he'd hoped she wouldn't ask. It was always hard to explain to a young Sharptooth why one had to hunt other dinosaurs. This was her first hunt- a momentous occasion, but also a life-changing one. He remembered asking something similar, and getting a very similar response from his own father when he was young.

"Because you're still a little hatchling until you know how to hunt!" his son, Lopus responded, nipping playfully in her direction. Bren bared her teeth in response, issuing a high-pitched growl that would've had a hard time frightening just about anything.

In spite of the situation's seriousness, Acris found himself laughing at the antics of his children. They often chided one another, but they were good siblings. From what he heard of other Cryo families, this was rather a blessing. Lopus had only gone on his first hunt a few weeks prior, a time gap which he evidently felt was enough to make him a far superior hunter. He admired his son's spirit, but judging by Bren's enthusiasm when it came to chasing sticks and small creatures back home, he felt his daughter could make a decent hunter yet.

"Actually," he said, putting a claw on his son's shoulder and nudging him aside, "Lopus is right, though I would have phrased it differently. It's time for you to learn how to take prey on your own."

"But we've already got a Swimmer back at the nest!"

Acris's mouth watered at the mention of their latest prize. The Swimmer had been a lucky find. Probably separated from its herd, it had wandered off on its own and died of exposure. By the time they arrived on scene, parts of it had frozen solid. Still, it made a good meal. He hoped Neya, his mate, was helping herself to her share. The Swimmer would sustain all of them for a few weeks, but with the nostril-sickness she'd contracted, she needed the food more than anyone.

 _Especially with the mood having a stuffed-up sniffer puts her in,_ he thought to himself.

To his daughter, he replied, "yes we do, but that's not the point of today's hunt. Today, we're going to see how you handle yourself in a real hunting situation. Say Lopus or I got sick, like Mom is now. You need to be ready to hunt on your own, and provide for the family if you need to.

"Oh," she said, somewhat absently. The weight of a potential situation like that seemed lost on her, but it wasn't too much of a surprise to Acris. This was only his daughter's second Cold Time, after all. True to her flighty nature, the answer seemed satisfactory enough for her, and without another peep, she went back to watching the Flat-Faces over the top of their dune.

Acris noted, with some trepidation, that a group of clouds was moving in from the direction the herd was headed; a snowstorm, more than likely. That spelled trouble. They were close, though, and turning back would mean a long walk wasted for nothing. Perhaps there was enough time yet to squeeze in his hunting lesson.

"Alright," he chattered to his daughter, crouching down beside her, "where do we move next?"

Bren peeked her eyes above the dune, tilting her head for a better view. The herd was passing by a cluster of rocks, more than large enough to hide a group of three Cryos.

"There!" she squeaked, pointing to the cluster. The image of a proud parent, Acris patted his daughter on the back happily.

"Exactly right. Now, on my signal, let's sprint over there and plan our next move."

…

Uam kicked at a pile of snow as he passed over it, watching the fine spray of white erupt around his feet in a dazzling display. This time, he made sure to do it away from anyone else. He'd learned his lesson after kicking a pile all over his father's deputy. Suffice it to say Laak had not been pleased. Even now his father shot a warning glance at him, but didn't say anything. Uam hadn't disturbed anyone this time, and as long as that was the case, he supposed he was free to do whatever he wanted.

He just wished the grown-ups could understand him. He was bored, and who wouldn't be after days on end of traveling? And he missed his home. Laak had explained to him that they couldn't stay in their lands when the Cold Time came. Their food wood wither, and they would starve if they didn't move on to the Land of Bubbling Water. Apparently in that place, food grew underneath the snow, and the Bubbling Water provided warmth to keep them comfortable through the cold weather. Not that their kind couldn't handle the cold; something his father had always proudly proclaimed was that their breed of Flat-Faces could withstand cold like no other dinosaur.

Of course, withstanding it and tolerating it were two different things entirely, and aside from boredom, Uam had to find little games just to distract himself from how cold it was. He looked up at his father, steadfastly moving forward without a thought of the cold. He looked determined, something Uam wished he could be in a time like this, but there was something else in his gaze, too. Fear? Uam didn't want to think about it. If something scary was nearby, he didn't want to know.

The clouds were moving in at an alarmingly rapid pace, and little flurries were already beginning to fall from the sky. Uam jumped as his father barked out his commands to the herd:

"Group up, stay together! We're heading into a blizzard!"

…

The snow came down upon the pack of Cryos quickly and without much warning. They were huddled behind the boulder when it happened. The cold didn't bother them; cold was a part of life for their kind. The stinging wind, however, was another story a few minutes out in that, and even they would start to chill.

Bren poked her snout out from behind the rock, and had to stifle a sneeze as a frigid blast flew straight into her nostrils. Cautiously, she looked out again. The herd was quickly becoming nothing more than dark, formless blobs amidst the storm. They were close now, though, close enough to initiate an attack.

Watching the blobs with ever-increasing anxiousness, Bren began to waggle her tail impatiently. Laak saw this and gently pulled her back behind the rocks. Confused, Bren stared up at him.

"Aren't we supposed to attack now?

The howling wind nearly drowned out her words, She watched as her father took her spot and had a look at the herd for himself. He then quickly retreated, shaking his head. He looked sad, something which made Bren in turn feel bad.

"I don't think we can have a hunt today, my little Bren."

His words hit the little Cryo harder than an avalanche. She'd been waiting for this day for weeks, excited beyond measure for the chance to finally prove her worth. Now, with the herd standing within striking distance, he wanted to call off the hunt?

"But Dad!" she shot back.

"No 'buts," Bren. It's too dangerous. If we attack that herd with visibility the way it is, we could get separated."

"Looks like I'm the only child in the family with a successful first hunt," Lopus teased, smirking in a manner that set Bren's blood boiling. She snarled, raising her claws and advancing on her brother. The larger Cryo backed down, but still maintained his annoying smirk.

"Dad, please…" Bren looked up at her father with the widest eyes she could muster, hoping she might earn some sympathy. She did not. Her father's expression was as cold and uncaring as the snow around them. She looked back at the herd. They'd stopped, probably looking around for a place to take shelter. Visibility was continuing to drop, and their window of opportunity was closing.

And in that moment, Acris's worst fatherly fears came true. His mate had often warned him of Bren's stubbornness. "She might not listen to you," she'd warned before they started off on their hunt. Indeed, try as they might, Bren had quite a rebellious streak that no amount of discipline could conquer. Twice, she'd run away from home, only to reappear the following day with some new meal in tow. She'd become quite good at it, but Laak was confident that the seriousness of the situation would keep her restrained.

Which was why he was completely unprepared for the moment his determined daughter sprinted headlong into the driving snow, vanishing from sight in mere moments. He didn't care about maintaining his cover anymore. Acris stood straight up, threw his head back, and barked his daughter's name into the howling wind.

"Bren!"

…

"Sharptooth!"

The howling roar behind the herd sent the gaggle of dinosaurs into a frenzy. Uam's head was on a swivel, searching desperately for the shadow lurking outside their ranks that might mean a predator. The roar came again, and he felt the herd shift as dinosaurs jostled one another to stay away from the edges.

"I see it!" someone yelled.

"No, you idiot, that's me!"

"Something scampered past me!"

Uam paled. Scampering wasn't something a large Sharptooth did. That was the sign of a Fast Biter. He knew the tales; scary stories the other kids told one another about disembowelings, the pain of being eaten while still alive. Fast Biters were the stuff of nightmares, and one had apparently infiltrated their ranks now.

"Stick close to me, son!"

Laak's gruff voice provided a small degree of comfort for the little Flat-Face. He could feel the warmth in his father's skin, and it was that warmth that he held on to. As long as they were touching, he would be safe.

Shrill shrieks and screams erupted from the left side of the herd, and this time, Uam actually saw something move within the snow. He began to shake violently.

"Dad!" he whispered.

"It's alright. Stay calm, Uam."

He was doing his best, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Another Sharptooth roar ripped through the air, barely audible over the screaming snow, and another. He clung tightly to his father's leg, Then, someone behind him cried out in surprise.

He couldn't help it. Uam turned around to see what was the matter, and came face to face with a red-crested head full of teeth.

…

This was nothing like what Bren's father had promised. For one thing, she'd severely underestimated the sheer size of the Flat-Faces. Up close, they were giants, at least compared to her. But that alone wasn't enough to deter the Cryo. What _did_ surprise her was what happened the instant one of them caught sight of her. What had been a relatively peaceful atmosphere, save for the loud, whipping wind suddenly became a cacophony of honks, growls, and snorts as large bodies bumped into one another, frenzied by the presence of an unseen predator.

Suddenly Bren's world was one filled with smashing feet, whipping tails and colliding scales. She could hear her father's call somewhere in the middle of it all, and in that instant she wanted nothing more than to be back by his side, but in the tumult, she couldn't make out where it was coming from.

As the large dinosaurs shifted, she began to feverishly search for a way out, taking any opening in the turbulent mass of legs that she could find. Those that saw her kicked at her, but her small size allowed her to easily duck under their feet and dash away to safety.

Unfortunately, as she came to realize, speed wasn't enough. Somehow she'd pushed herself into the thick of the herd. She began to panic, breathing in short, choppy gasps as walls of dark green flesh closed in around her.

Another opening appeared. She took it. It was through the front legs of one of the Flat-Faces, but she didn't care; she could see white on the other side, and that meant freedom.

The Flat-Face shrieked as she darted through its legs, but once more, it wasn't fast enough to cause her any harm. Open snow was close now, and she lunged for it, but skidded to a halt when something caught her eye.

A shape, her size. A young Flat-Face near the front of the herd. If she was quick enough, she might be able to take him down, and drag him out of the way of the herd. She would be safe, and more importantly, her first hunt would be a success.

Unfortunately for her, the young Flat-Face took that moment to turn around and bring himself face-to-face with her.

The ensuing scream was deafening for her, stunning her enough for the Flat-Face to bolt off in a blind panic. She shook it off, then followed him. It was clear that he had no idea where he was going. The Leaf Eater was running back into the herd, then out of it in a sloppy zigzag. Bren tried to correct for this, and started running towards where he would be, rather than where he already was- a trick that worked well against Ground Fuzzies. Sure enough, she gained ground rapidly, picking up speed and closing the distance as the young dinosaur tired out. Almost within leaping distance, Bren raised her claws and opened her jaws wide in anticipation.

Suddenly, something heavy collided with her side, and she saw stars. A yelp from directly ahead confirmed that it had hit the Flat-Face, too. She became vaguely aware of a large shape recoiling from the shock, and realized she must have been bumped by one of the larger Flat-Faces. She could also feel the cold snow, impacting every side of her body, and every so often, the feeling of leaving the ground before slamming back down into it. She was tumbling, and by her speed, she was probably rolling down a hill. She could hear muffled "oofs" and grunts from the Flat-Face as he too tumbled, out of control. Bren shut her eyes against the snow kicked up by her fall, and waited for the inevitable impact. And then, just as soon as she began to wonder if the fall would never end, it came to an abrupt halt as Bren plowed headfirst into a snowbank. There was a brilliant flash of white, covering her vision, then Bren felt nothing more as she slipped into unconsciousness.

…

When Uam came to, he pulled himself up out of the snow, shaking the aches from his legs, arms, and tail. Every part of him hurt. It felt like a mountain had landed on him. His side was especially sore, the place where-

Where one of the Flat-Faces had hit him.

Everything came back to him in a rush. He was being chased by a Sharptooth, he was afraid, he'd tried to get away, he was separated from his father, and that was when someone bumped him. He rolled down a steep hill, and came to a rest here. But where, exactly, was here?

And more importantly, where was the Sharptooth?

Something itched on the tip of Uam's snout, and he raised a paw to scratch it. To his shock, the tip of his snout was numb. He began to paw at it, rubbing it in the hopes that it might bring the feeling back. He had to get somewhere safe. His father had once told him that, outside of a herd, and the warmth of others, lone Flat-Faces could very easily die, given enough exposure, even with their resistance to cold. The numbness setting in was a pretty good indicator that the danger was a very real possibility. The Sharptooth was next to inconsequential now; he needed to find shelter.

Thankfully, the snow had calmed a bit, though many flurries still fell. Visibility was just as bad as it had been when the Sharptooth (or Sharpteeth? He'd heard more than one) attacked, but at least it wasn't quite as cold. Uam dusted himself off, gave his snout one more ineffective rub, and tried to get his bearings.

That was when he noticed the half-buried body in the snow next to him. He could make out a slender tail, with light blue and green features, and near the head… red?

He stepped back, realization dawning on him. Red head. The Sharptooth that had attacked him had a red head, too.

But his curiosity got the better of him. The Sharptooth wasn't moving, and now that he had time to look at it, it really didn't match the descriptions he'd heard of Fast Biters. This dinosaur was featherless, small, and lacked the crescent-shaped claws that made Fast Biters so dangerous. The crest on her head, also unlike that of Fast Biters, was made of skin rather than ornamental plumage.

"I'm going to regret this," he groaned, but his curiosity would not be sated. Hesitantly, he began whisking back the snow, uncovering the rest of the creature until the details could be made out clearly. What he saw surprised him most of all. It- or rather she- was young, probably even younger than him. The teeth he'd feared so much were barely sharper than a pointed stick, and compared to what he'd heard about Sharpteeth, they seemed rather stubby and harmless. In other words, she was a child, just like him.

A wild notion began to take form in his mind. What if, just perhaps, the Sharpteeth hadn't been trying to kill anyone? What if she was just as lost as he was? It was actually kind of saddening, knowing that somewhere out there, a father was grieving over his lost daughter. He knew his father would be weeping over his own disappearance.

 _Speaking of which…_

He had to get back to the herd. But he could barely move himself, so severe were his aches, and night was beginning to fall. If he wandered after them and collapsed, who knew what might be waiting for him? And what about the Sharptooth's parents? They'd probably tear the skin from his body if they found him with her, dead like this.

A slight movement caught his eye, and his attention returned to the Sharptooth. It was the rise and fall of her chest. Like him, she'd been knocked unconscious by the fall; she was still alive! Uam wasn't sure what to make of this news. On the one claw, perhaps her parents wouldn't have to face her loss after all, but on the other, he had a live Sharptooth close by now.

 _But also a harmless, cold Sharptooth who might die if she doesn't get somewhere warm, like me._

He felt a knot develop in his throat. Every single biological instinct in his body told him not to, but some other part of him was in control now. Gingerly he clamped his teeth around the Sharptooth's tail, and pulled her free of the snowdrift.

Now to find somewhere safe.

"Don' oo may me eget is," he mumbled, mouth full of Sharptooth- an ironic situation if ever there was.

…

Bren's eyes were the last part of her to wake up. They opened reluctantly, as if to refuse the burden of consciousness, and the cold air that touched them made her want nothing more than to go back to sleep.

But she couldn't do that.

"Dad!" she yelled, sitting bolt upright. She heard a muffled shriek from behind, and whipped around, claws at the ready. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out a form standing near her in…

 _Wait, is this a cave? That doesn't make any sense._

The last thing she remembered was coming to a rather sudden stop in the middle of a snowdrift. Now she was in a- well, not a cave, exactly, but rather a sort of wind-carved nook in the side of a rock face. Shelter. And standing less than a tail-length away…

Bren's jaws curled up into a snarl as the figure took form. It was her prey- the Flat-Face. If nothing else, she could finish her task right here and now.

She took a step forward, jaws wide. The male began to quiver, his eyes wide with fear, but he did not move. Strange. She took another step, and then another, but still he didn't flee. Then things began to piece together.

 _Wait a moment. I know I was in a snowdrift. I didn't come to this cave by myself. Did he… save me?_

The jaws closed, and Bren wiped a stray strand of saliva from them, tilting her head quizzically to the side. She lowered her tail and claws, indicating that she was not currently a theat. The Flat-Face nodded, but remained vigilant, still shaking.

"Did you bring me here?"

The Flat-Face seemed to acknowledge her words, but their meaning was apparently lost on him. He uttered a few unintelligible grunts of his own, reminding Bren of the language barrier.

 _Right, he speaks Leafspeak, and I use Toothspeak. We won't get anywhere this way._

The two stood in silence, trying to understand how to get through to one another, before the Flat-Face held a wavering paw up in the air. Bren's tail shot up again, as she prepared to move, unsure of what his intentions were. Slowly, he brought the paw back down, touching it to his chest. Bren cocked her head in the other direction, still not sure of what he was trying to do. The Flat-Face continued to touch his paw to his chest, and suddenly Bren began to understand.

"You?" she croaked, pointing her claws at him.

The Flat-Face nodded slowly. Then he pointed at her.

"Me," she echoed, nodding herself. The Flat-Face then proceeded to gesture to himself again, and then raise his paw up higher in the air, wiggling it around for effect. Bren wrinkled her nose, confused. Evidently the Flat-Face picked up on this body language. He scratched his chin for a moment, before his eyes lit up. He touched his chest again, then made a mark in the snow. Then he raised the paw up and repeated his previous gesture, only this time, he brought the paw down again, making a larger mark.

"Like you," she chattered, "but big, just like a herd? Or maybe… parents?" She copied his gesture, making her own snow-marks. The Flat-Face nodded enthusiastically, pointing out of the alcove and into the driving snow, then back to his set of dots. He repeated this motion a few times.

"Parents… there," she reasoned, and gave him a hearty nod in reply. She once more copied his motions, and the Flat-Face seemed to grow even more happy. He wasn't shaking anymore, and a smile was beginning to form on his face. He pointed to Bren, then back to himself, and then out towards the snow. Then he brought the paw back in and pointed to both his and Bren's dots, giving an affirmative nod.

 _He wants us to work together to find them._

Here, separated from their parents by forces beyond their control, Bren began to realize how alike she and her former prey really were. They were both young, with much of life left to explore. Given the right situation she would still eat his kind in a heartbeat, but right now, there were more important things at stake, like family. Now wasn't the time to prove her worth in a hunt. If his parents were feeling anything like her own father was right now, they wanted him back, and one young Flat-Face wasn't going to be a significant catch anyway. He was skinny enough to begin with. And besides- he'd made the conscious decision to rescue her.

So, shaking her predatory instinct aside just for tonight, Bren looked her savior in the eyes, gave a click of approval, and bobbed her own head up and down.

…

As they crested the top of the hill they'd fallen down, Uam's thoughts were racing faster than he could process them. He hadn't expected his attempt at communication to work, but if the Sharptooth's actions were to be believed, she was just as lost as he was, something he'd suspected from the start. A sensible Flat-Face would have left her for dead, but that so-called "sensible" dinosaur would have then had to find his or her way through blinding snow, and Uam was well aware that he was no tracker. So, with that in mind, he was putting his life on a hunch- that he could trust his new "friend" enough to help the two of them find their families. He secretly hoped they'd run into his herd first. He was sure of his ability to convince his father of how helpful the Sharptooth had been, whereas while he'd formed something of a mutual trust with the Sharptooth, he wasn't convinced of how accepting her parents would be.

The wind hit them as they came over the ridge, and Uam was reminded of how different it felt in the shelter and relative safety of the alcove. The storm may have dissipated, but it was far from over. At the very least, however, the night sky could occasionally be seen through the clouds. He looked inquiringly at the Sharptooth. He was no tracker, but perhaps his companion was…

…

The Flat-Face looked as if he was expecting something of her. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, either. It was no secret to Bren or any other Sharptooth, for that matter, that young Leaf Eaters were not born with navigational skills. It was part of the reason that isolated ones were usually easy targets. If they got lost, they _really_ got lost. He wanted her to find the way. Thinking back, Bren recalled a crucial set of instructions her father had always given her before venturing out.

" _Bren, if we ever find ourselves separated, locate the brightest star in the sky, and follow it. If all else fails, I will follow it, too, until I find you or die. This is how much you and your brother mean to me."  
_

That was their best bet. They would follow the brightest star and find her father first. She wasn't sure he'd be as welcoming as she was, but they had no choice; he'd be the easiest to find, and- assuming he wished to help the Flat-Face- he could find their herd. He'd been tracking for years, after all.

…

The Sharptooth peered up into the sky, squinting, trying to find something among the clouds. Uam watched her, intrigued, as she seemed to trace something with one of her claws, following it down until she settled on a break in the clouds. Within that break sat a bright, white star, surrounded by the glistening twinkles of its smaller kin. Satisfied, the Sharptooth withdrew her claw and chirped something at Uam, waving him on with her clawed hand. Uam followed her as she bounded off into the snow.

The snow had gotten deeper since they last traveled through it, thanks to the storm. From behind, Uam watched as his companion hopped between the deeper drifts, trying to maintain balance as she watched the sky, all the while tripping as her claws punched through the snow's surface. As this went on, and the Sharptooth's clicks indicated that she was becoming more and more frustrated with the present situation, Uam grunted an order to halt, motioning for her to step aside.

Ahead, the snow wasn't deep, but it was most certainly loose. They weren't going to get anywhere quickly if the Sharptooth was tripping over herself, but Uam had a plan. He'd seen his father do it before, when the snow would get deep enough to be a hindrance. He lowered his head down to the ground, and began to move forward, pushing all the way. The cold, white powder began to part around his bill-like face. He didn't mind the cold anymore, not while he knew they were making progress. Meanwhile, warming up to his plan, the Sharptooth stood behind him, tapping him on the shoulder to indicate the direction he was supposed to be moving. Together they moved ahead in this way, slowly pushing their way through the snow, each one helping the other without a care for the other's species.

…

Footprints, and a scent. A familiar scent. Bren beamed with pride; she'd done it! The scent was her father's, and the two sets of footprints matched with both his and her brother's!

"We're going the right way!" she chittered excitedly to the Flat-Face. While he didn't understand her words, the meaning seemed to be clear to him, and he flashed a tremendous smile her way.

Bren padded over to the footprint, stuck her snout in, and took a deep sniff. Warm, familiar scents wafted up to her, overpowering the cold. These were the right ones without a doubt, and they were still fresh. She'd see them before morning! She'd-

She glanced back at the Flat-Face. He'd emerged from the snow and was now staring at the footprint, almost as pale as the snow. The shaking had begun again; it was abundantly clear to him now who's parents they would find first.

As calmly as she could muster, Bren approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder, staring deeply into his eyes.

"No harm will come to you, Flat-Face," she whispered, and though he did not know the words, once more, the meaning was clear.

…

They approached the sleeping forms with caution. Bren knew the potential risk of waking up her father without warning. In a place where most things could kill you, a swift reaction was the difference between life and death, and she did not desire to end this journey skewered on her father's own claws.

Uam, on the other claw, hung back. His companion's gesture had calmed him, but even so, he was ready to run if the situation called for it. He wondered what the Sharptooth would do if it came to that? Quietly he watched as the little Sharptooth drew closer to her slumbering father, and the smaller Sharptooth beside him, then let out a cautious little chittering sound.

The Sharptooth's eyes snapped open, but he did not move the rest of his body. Instead his eyes searched their surroundings, looking for the source of the unexpected intrusion of his privacy. They settled on Uam first. A low, guttural growl came from the Sharptooth as he began to push himself up onto his claws. As he'd done with his daughter, however, Uam stood still, trying not to show any fear, despite his overwhelming urge to cut his losses and run for it.

Then his eyes fell upon the little female in front of him, and the Sharptooth's expression changed in an instant.

"Bren?" he croaked, choking on his own disbelief.

For a moment, Bren couldn't think of anything to say, completely in awe of what had just transpired. Thanks to her new friend, she was once again looking up at her own father, as if nothing had ever happened. Beside him, Lopus was waking up, too. A single tear fell from the corner of Bren's eye, before she ran over to Acris and embraced his leg. Unable to stop his own tears, the adult Cryo leaned down, gently nudging his daughter's side with his snout, while eliciting a soft purr.

"You've come back to us! We were looking for you all throughout the storm, and we thought- well, we thought you were- and you followed the star, just like I told you to! And now you're here!" He put a claw around his daughter, pulling her tight as if the world itself would take her if he let go.

"That's my daughter."

"Who's that?"

Lopus was wide awake now, staring at the little Flat-Face behind Bren. He stood stock still, head erect, and eyes locked onto the Leaf Eater. When Bren saw this, she leapt at her brother, hissing.

"Don't you touch him! He helped me get here, and we need to get him back to his family!"

"Slow down," Acris chuckled, turning to face their unexpected guest, "no one's going to hurt him. But what's this about his family?"

Bren took a deep breath before launching into her tale. She covered everything in detail, from her unexpected tumble, all the way to tracking her family in the snow. Through it all, her father's eyes grew wider and wider in disbelief. It was unprecedented- prey helping the predator find her way home- and yet here he was, living proof right before his eyes. When she finally concluded, she ended with her appeal.

"Please, Dad. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. We have to find his herd."

Acris sniffed at the air. The scent was faint, but it was still there; he'd been tracking it ever since he lost his daughter. The storm was dying down; now would be as good as any time to go.

"Alright," he said, nodding, "little ones, you'd best get ready for a hike. We have a Leaf Eater to return."

…

Laak did not sleep, nor did Ukala, his mate. While the rest of the herd slumbered in the safety of a stand of trees, they stood vigilant, watching the snow for any sign of their son. No one had realized Uam was gone until the Sharpteeth withdrew, and the herd reorganized. They knew he'd been lost right after the storm began, and one of the herd even confessed to having bumped into something. It was a start. Tomorrow, they would retrace their footsteps and hope for the best, but Laak wasn't pushing his luck. Usually the only thing at the end of a trail like this was a corpse, and the notion left him feeling hollow, and broken. Uam was the only one of their eggs to survive a particularly harsh Cold Time, making him their only child. Losing him would be unbearable.

Out in the snowy field beyond the trees, illuminated by the white light of the Night Circle, something moved. He nudged his mate, and together the two peered into the darkness and the falling snow, trying to make out what was headed their way. When the faces of the two Sharpteeth came into view, Laak felt his blood boiling. They were the ones who attacked the herd. It _had_ to be them. One large male, a smaller male, and a young female- the exact group that had caused the stampede that separated him from his son.

Laak pawed at the ground, snorting, the steam from his nostrils clouding the air. Ukala almost pitied the Sharpteeth; there was no mercy in Laak's eyes tonight. However, given the circumstances, she'd follow him without hesitation if he chose to attack. This was a personal matter, and one just as dear to her as it was to her husband.

But when their son appeared from the tall grass beside the Sharpteeth, all Laak could do was let out a feeble whimper of disbelief. These were the creatures who attacked his herd, and now they were leading his son back towards them, completely unharmed. He looked to his mate, she looked back at him. Their jaws hung open, speechless. Slowly, he nodded to her, and they exited the trees.

When Uam saw them, he flew into a sprint, tripping headlong through the snow and tall weeds all the way until he came crashing into his parents. Peals of laughter rippled through the night air, stirring some of the more restless members of the herd, as he reunited with his parents.

"Uam, where have you been? Are you alright? Why on earth are you traveling with those Sharpteeth?" The questions came at him one after another, too quickly for him to address them all, but he settled on the one that meant the most to him.

"That young Sharptooth girl saved me. Without her, I would never have found you guys."

The parents looked up in unison, in the direction of the Sharptooth and his two children. Then, with the utmost respect and solemnity, Laak and Acris approached one another, meeting in the middle of the field- one father to another.

"Thank you for saving my son."

"Thank you for saving my daughter."

The words made no sense to either party.

But their meaning was lost on neither of them.

And with that, they parted ways, their last gesture a nod of respect toward one another. And on that night, as the reunion of two very different families came to pass, not a drop of blood, Leaf Eater or otherwise, was shed on the fields bathed by the bright star's light.

 **And thus concludes our tale. Allow me to close by wishing you all the happiest of holidays, however you choose to celebrate them. Good night, everyone, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
